


A Quiet Life

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [40]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pregnant Peggy, Steggy - Freeform, We Die Like Men, multiple children, no edits, ww3some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: LIfe has a funny way of surprising you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 24





	A Quiet Life

“Head it’s mine, tails it’s yours.”

Peggy frowned at the sentence she just walked into, watching as James flicked a coin up into the air before catching it with a grin on his lips.

“It’s mine! Aw, Steve don’t look so upset, we can…” Steve shook his head and tapped Bucky on the shoulder, turning him around to come face-to-face with a pissy-looking Peggy.

For good reason too.

“And what exactly is yours, James?” Peggy purred in a too sickly sweet voice. “It couldn’t be the life that’s thriving in my womb from the both of you, can’t it?”

Her hand fell, as it always never seemed to wonder from, her overly large belly, cradling it close. A red belt could be seen under her belly to help support her frame while she struggled to walk with twins that the doctor guessed will weigh ten pounds each, if not more. As for the sex - well they kept that a surprise, not truly caring about it.

Bucky’s face paled of all color but the dashes of freckles in his skin. “Well uh, I…” He passed off the coin to Steve muttering something about the car and dashing out the door. 

“Sometimes I regret us waking up to see him between us in the 21st century,” Peggy sighed, rubbing at her backside.

“No you don’t,” Steve argued, coming over to gently rub at a spot she couldn’t reach, kissing along her neckline. 

“No, I don’t.” Truth is, Peggy was grateful that Bucky had been alive this entire time and within Shield, while she and Steve were frozen husks at the bottom of the ocean for almost seventy years. She was glad they were able to rescue him and reverse what little damage Hydra had done and the serum to keep him...theirs. “Still pig-headed as always. I missed it.”

“So you’re just saying you’re glad we’re home?” Steve teased, shaking his head. He grabbed at her coat from the wall and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Come on, he should have that you two are home.”

“Darling, I am always glad you two are home. Always.”

“Where’s my kiss?” Bucky greeted them as Steve kissed Peggy before helping her into the passenger seat. He was still pouting. 

Peggy huffed, giving a friendly roll of her eyes before pulling Bucky into a long, deep kiss, pulling him close by the nape of his neck. She could feel him sighing in content and leaning into her. “I forgive you for being rude earlier.”

“You know we’ll love ‘em regardless, right? We’re just teasin’, Pegs. They’re all our kids.” His hand laid over her belly, the metallic palm stroking over her taut skin. “Come on, fellas. We got a doctor waiting for us.”

\--

“Easy, easy, Pegs,” Steve groaned, frowning as he sniffed the cup that Peggy had picked up from the counter. “Okay, that’s safe. That’s pasteurized.”

Peggy frowned at Steve over her egg nog, ignoring the look she was given over the rim. “Steven, I know it’s pasteurized. I heard the doctor too. It’s fine. Bucky, tell-”

She frowned as she turned around to find Bucky gone. Then see the man coming from a shop with hot apple cider, red velvet donuts, and even a smoking hot kebab. Her stomach growled to remind her how hungry she was. 

“Bucky do what now?” He asked, trading cups and containers around until everyone had one of everything and they were leaning into a safe place to eat. “Oh, the eggnog. Yeah, Stevie, last day of freedom for us.”

Okay, wrong word because Steve’s face pinched slightly. 

“Okay, you know what I mean,” he sighed, ripping off a chunk of meat with his fingers and popping it into his mouth.

“We so gotta finish the baby room,” Steve reminded them, making the other two sigh. “How did we fall so behind?”

“I have some idea,” Bucky mused, looking down at Peggy who was just enjoying her snack. 

“I didn’t do anything!” She complained.

“Oh sure, doll. You didn’t do anything like drag Steve and I to bed when you were tired? You refused to sleep without one of us.”

Peggy shrugged, just smiling at him. “I still don’t see what you mean, but I suppose we’ll finish the room.”

That’s how at six in the evening, Steve found himself finishing painting the last finished details on the wall. The last happy monkey finished off on the ceiling, the elephant singing happily. Bucky was finishing the crib and baby changing table, Peggy was currently testing out the rocking chair he’d finished. Her hand laid on her belly, in between slowly packing a bag for them.

As she looked out over the pair, watching Bucky bicker with Steve over which screwdriver he needed, her heart swelled. This was her family. This was her guys. They’d been through so much between the war itself and now and now...they had a family growing in her womb. Every so often she could feel them kicking, knowing they’re there and perhaps this time tomorrow, they will have their infants in their arms.

“Pegs. Shh. Steve, she’s asleep. Okay, I got her.” 

Peggy’s head rolled to the side, unaware that she’d even been picked up, holding onto Bucky’s chest, her eyes hard to stay open. Unaware she was sat in a bed and her men crawled between her, sandwiching her.

\--

Life was full of surprises. Surprises involved falling in love with a scrappy kid from Brooklyn who didn’t know how to take no for an answer or to run away from a fight. A surprise was falling for his best friend too and hiding your relationship.

From losing one another. 

From finding one another all over again.

To start a life, to getting pregnant.

To here.

Where a full 48 hours later, Peggy laid in the hospital bed with both her boys by her side.

And four bundles of joy in their arms. 

Two sets of twins, the doctor said. They were so small and yet so strong, just like their parents and fighting so hard.

All a mixture of both Steve, Peggy, and Bucky’s features.

There was Michael, Chester, Sarah, and Amanda.

All important people and aspects of their lives. All people they still held close, their death, their loss weighed heavily on their shoulders.

Regardless, they had one another and a new life together and paving a new life for their kids.

“I guess…” Steve laughed, watching Chester cuddle into his mother’s chest. “We’ll need to go get two more sets of cribs.”


End file.
